Home
by Sara Jaye
Summary: How does it feel to awaken after having been asleep for so many years?


"Home"  
by Lucy-Brianna Taylor 

Another fic I wrote for the annual yuletide fic exchange. :) This takes place near the end of the story and elaborates on some events and aspects...this was written after I'd read the book again for the first time in years, so I hope I got things right.

(These characters aren't mine, I'm only borrowing them for awhile.)

--

"I almost feel as if-I were alive!"

Colin's eyes widened with amazement as he took his first, real look at the outside world. Mary laid a hand over her chest, a sudden warmth overcoming her just then as she watched him.

"Colin..."

"I'm going to live...I will live!" Colin cried. "The boy everybody thought was going to die, is going to live!"

"Yes." Mary smiled, feeling her eyes well with tears. "And so am I."

Colin blinked.

"Mary?"

"Think about it, Colin. We're somewhat alike, aren't we?" Mary said. Colin thought back to when they had first met, when she told him about her life in India. The illness, the deaths of her family, the struggles...

"You were always ill, ignored by your parents, and angry at the world," he said. "But...did you ever wonder if you would die? Or wish you had never been born?"

"Sometimes I did," Mary said. "When I arrived at Misselthwaite Manor, I actually felt as though I was dying inside...it seemed as though nobody wanted me here, and to be truthful, I didn't wish to be here. I hated it..."

"I felt the same way about life." Colin nodded. "My father hated me, nobody expected me to live or grow up to be strong...the world didn't need me. I was no use to anyone, and they were no use to me either," he said. "We are that much alike, aren't we?"

"I never realized it until recently," Mary said. "When we met, I didn't even think we had anything in common except for blood."

"Me either. But you...you were the first person who cared enough to get to know me, to come and see me every day...even if you seemed to be in a foul mood, you were there for me," Colin said.

"Actually...I think seeing you every day made me feel less sour and angry at the world," Mary said. "I can't quite explain it...you, and Dickon and Martha were the first people to ever show me any compassion since my Ayah died."

Colin smiled a little.

"So it took three people for you to learn to open up...and yet, you give the impression that I'm somehow more remarkable than they are," he said. "How is this so?"

"Because we are family, Colin." Mary reached out and took his hand. "Knowing I had at least one more family member in this world, and someone my age even...it gave me an indescribable feeling," she whispered. "And now I know what this feeling was...it was hope."

"Hope," Colin repeated. "That would be the word for it...for what I felt when I realized someone actually cared for me."

"You, and Dickon and Martha and this garden...they gave me hope," Mary said.

"We both have Dickon to give thanks to, don't we?" Colin laughed a little. "He's so full of life...I can't believe I was ever jealous of him," he said. "I still remember the fight we had that day...I am very sorry for how I reacted."

"Although you did get unreasonably jealous, I couldn't have helped," Mary said. "So I apologize too...anyway, it is in the past, and we're all friends now, aren't we?"

"Indeed." Colin smiled. "And Martha, of course."

"Yes, we must not forget her. Amazing! I've made three dear friends in a place I hated!" Mary laughed.

"So you will be staying here after all?" Colin asked.

"Yes...yes, I will!" Mary suddenly broke into a smile. "I wish to stay here, and every day we'll all go for walks in the garden!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Colin squeezed her hand. "But what if it rains?"

"Then we'll stay inside...unless you feel strong enough now that the rain cannot hurt you," Mary said.

"Of course I feel strong enough! Though I can't say I care for the rain in general," Colin laughed. Mary giggled.

"I always liked the rain simply because it helps the flowers to grow beautifully," she said.

"That it does."

Mary sighed happily.

"I never imagined I could feel this wonderful in my life, Colin. I feel...I feel as though I've awakened from a deep, ten-years-long sleep!" she exclaimed.

"Perhaps you have," Colin said.

"I was alone in the world...and now, I have friends, a family, and a place I can truly call my home," Mary whispered.

"Our home..." Colin sighed.

This was indeed a new beginning for them. Although their painful memories weren't likely to vanish instantly, they were determined to put those dark days behind them.

Misselthwaite Manor truly was their home now.

-End-


End file.
